New Horizon
by N Harmonica
Summary: New Horizon is a story about Lucas, a boy with chronic depression living in Twinleaf Town. He fights against his depression so he can have amazing adventures with his friends Barry and Dawn.


New Horizons Ch. 1

I've been this way as long as I can remember. Sad, I mean. My name's Lucas, and I live in this town called Twinleaf. It seems really boring, but maybe that's just me. everything seems sad to me. I have this thing called chronic depression, and basically it makes me sad a lot, but honestly, I've never been THIS sad before. But I've gotta get dressed soon, so we can make it to my Bidoof's funeral. I've been crying so much after his death my eyes are all red from tears, and my clothes have gotten all wet. "Come on Lucas, were gonna be late!" I could hear my mom calling from the living room. "Coming!" I called back. I wouldn't want to be late to my own pets funeral. I got on my tux and pants (way too tight) and headed downstairs. (the whole story's not this sad) My mom was by the door all dressed up, ready to leave. "You ready Lucas?" my mother asked. I mumbled back, "Yeah I guess.." "You alright?" My mom asked as she leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Yeah I'm just sadder than usually lately". I replied. "Its fine Lucas, it wont be forever," she said with a smile on her face. "Lets go."

Of course it starts raining, I thought as I looked around at all these people I dont even know in their soaked clothing. They were just finishing up the funeral outside of the funeral home in Sandgem Town. I could hear the people whispering about me behind my back. I heard them saying stuff like, "Look at him, it's awful...only 9 years old...I heard the dad left...dumb bidoof...died in an electrical storm..." I dont know why they think I cant hear them, Im not deaf. And I never knew my dad, its just.."Hey Lucas, you ready?" Huh? I turned and my mom was walking towards me. "Yeah, Im tired, lets go."

Man, it's cold tonight, I thought as I lay in my bed. I was tossing and turning all night thinking about Bidoof. It's been raining relentlessly since the funeral and I couldn't see anything outside my window. Oh no, my shirt's getting all wet, I guess I started crying...*sniffle* "Why Bidoof? He was always a great pokemon and never hurt anyone.." I whispered into the darkness of my bedroom, at my toys on my shelf, and my pc in the corner. I was feeling so alone since his death. At least I have my mom. She took care of me since dad left, and she's a really nice person. Well, I better get to sleep, mom told me that someone was moving in next door tomorrow and she wanted us to help. I yawned as I dozed off to sleep.

I had on my jacket and was walking with my mom towards the new family's house to help them unpack. Oh man was it cold, we had to get up at 7:30 to go help. "Alright Lucas, I want you to be nice to these people, they're on edge after travelling all the way from Kanto, and they didnt get much sleep." "Yeah I know mom, Ill be nice" My mom grinned a little and said "Okay". I looked past at the neighborhood gardener, planting a new flowerbed in his yard. He's always rambling on about how amazing technology is, he's so wierd. But he's a great guy at the same time. It looked like we were already up at the house. "Hey! Mary is it?" my mom yelled over at the neighbors. "Yeah, Im Mary! Come on over!" We walked over and started grabbing boxes. They were heavy, but we managed. "Hey, you know, theres onlly a few boxes left," Mary said,"Ive got a kid inside, his name's Barry, why dont you let Lucas go play with him?" "Alright. Lucas, go play with Barry," Mom said to me. "Sure, I guess" I replied, but without heart. I never really liked playing wih other kids, I dont really know why. I entered the house and looked around. It was quiet, but I could hear someone upstairs. I slowly walked upstairs, and saw a door. This must be his room, I thought. I started to turn the hande-WHAMM!...ugh my face.."Oh man I'm sorry about that!" I looked up and saw Barry, I think, looking at me and apologizing. "Man sometimes I don't look where I'm going!" Barry apologized. "No it's not your fault," I said as I got up. "I should've been more careful." We kinda looked at each other in awkward silence for a second then Barry said, "Hey you wanna go check out the lake?" quite abruptly. "Oh uh, yeah sure," I stuttered, because I expected us to play with toys and talk about his home region, but I never thought we'd do this right after we met. Id never even been to that lake either. "Come on let's go!" he yelled as he ran out the door. Not even 2 seconds after he ran out he yelled out, "Oh and if youre late Im fining you 1 million dollars!" he ran out gain and as he left the house I could hear him telling his mom where we were going. I stood there for a moment, marveling at how much energy he had, he was like a speeding bullet. "Oh!" I almost forgot to run down to the lake! I put my jacket back on and ran out the front door. I passed my mom yelling, "Im going to the lake see you in a bit!" "Okay but be safe Lucas!" she yelled back. I saw Barry as I came up to the trees. "You're late but ill let you off this time," he exclaimed. "Come on let's go!" He yelled as he lead me through the trees. "It should be right up here, AHA! There it is!" he exclaimed. I could see a faint light and all of a sudden we were in a clearing. "Oh it's beautiful!" I said in utter awe of the lake. It shined and glimmered with several bright colors, the trees slowly shaking around the lake, and the rock cave-like thing in the middle. "Yeah it really is.." Barry was so surprised that he was whspering it to me. "Sooo, you wanna play?" Barry said soon out of his daze. "Umm, yeah." I said shyly, still nervous. That day we played with the football he brought, we watched the Starlys fly by and even swam in the lake a little. We also talked about his region, and I explained my region. Having someone here with me, a friend, thas always so happy all the time, it lifts my spirits. I think Ill go to Barrys house again tomorrow. And you know what, for the first in a long time, somebody got a genuine smile out of me.


End file.
